1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus and control method thereof, and more particularly to a flexible display apparatus which provides a feedback effect according to a change of shape, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advancement of electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses are being developed. Especially, display apparatuses such as a TV, PC, laptop computer, tablet PC, mobile phone, and MP3 player etc. are widely spread and are in use in most households.
Recently however, efforts are being made to develop new types of display apparatuses in order to address needs of users who want even more new and various functions, so called next generation displays.
An example of a next generation display apparatus is a flexible display apparatus, which has a function of changing shape like paper.
In a flexible display apparatus, a user may change shapes by applying force, and thus such a display apparatus may be used for various purposes. For example, it may be embodied as a portable apparatus such as a mobile phone, tablet PC, digital photo frame, PDA, and MP3 player etc.
There is a need for a method to use the characteristic of changing shapes of a flexible display apparatus in providing various types of screens.